Despertando de un largo sueño
by vosty88
Summary: Chico bestia conocerá a su hija ya nacida y volverá con su esposa que a estado esperando por el en casi tres años.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes

... Despertando de un largo sueño...

Todo era casi normal en la enorme torre enceto algo que cambio todo para su esquipo que ahora solo llamados titanes ya todos eran adultos. Todo era casi normal todos sean casados con su verdadero amor pero pera dos persona una adulta que en este momento esta enseñando a meditar a su pequeña hija de casi de tres años de edad que ella tanto amaba como a su marido que aun no la conocía y que no estuvo en su en varazo como en su parto pero ella no lo culpaba de ello pues el no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que su cedió si no fuera por el su hija estuviera muerta y el no lo sabia.

He y starfire quieres ir a ver a chico bestia nolo hemos ido a visitarlo en barios meses - le grita cyborg que esta en su mesa y que dejo de jugar con algunos componentes electrónicos

Claro a migo seria glorioso hemos estado muy ocupado - le responde ella mientras intenta de sacar algo de su horno que se movía.

Una pequeña niña de piel verde pálida con su piedra de chacra en su frente se en con traba con su madre raven en posición de loto. De tres años de edad. La niña abriendo los ojos y intentando de huir pero.

Para donde vas Rachel a - le dice su madre que tenis los ojos serrados y en su posición de loto y cantando su mantra en voz baja. Y ella la avía pillada tratando de huir

A mami puedo ir a jugar con el tío cyborg estoy aburrida - dice la pequeña niña que esta aburrida de estar intentando de meditar pues ya tenia barias horas de estar meditando y no podía concentrase. La niña ya podía hablar y con portarse como un niño de 5 años pero tenia que estar en control de sus poderes. Si ve- le responde su madre

No corras espérame iré contigo hija – la detiene su madre antes que saliera corriendo por todo el pasillo y cambiando de opinión para ir con ella

Antes que llegaran allí vieron a dos personas sentadas en el enorme sofá uno era una mujer mayor el otro era un hombre que tenia a su esposa entre sus brazos y que se veían que estuvieron esperando a alguien que no han visto por bastante tiempo

Raven al ver a la pareja ella supo que venia a visitar a su hija pues llevaban ya 4 meses de no poderla ver pues han estado ocupados con la hermandad del mal.

Rachel al principio se escondió de tras de su madre pero al observar bien quienes eran sale volando para a abrásalos.

Los dos adultos que están sentados en el enorme sofá voltean a ver al escuchar a las puertas del gran salón que se abren haciendo un zumbido. Los dos adultos se paran al ver que una niña venia en con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer mayor abre los brazos para recibir a la niña

O Rachel carillo como as estado –le pregunta la mujer mientras le da un beso en su mejilla y le da un gran abraso

Hola raven como a estado todo por aquí y perdona por o venir mas seguido-

No te preocupes puedo en tender que estén ocupados y ustedes ya fueron haberlo - le dice raven con una voz apagada y con tristeza.

Mami cundo iremos a visitarlo - dice Rachel mientras se le escapan unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

Iremos maña cariño no te preocupes- responde raven mientras veía a su hija jugando con sus abuelo

raven quieres ir a comer con nosotros - dice la mujer mayor mientras le coloca una mano en el hombro- el despertara ten fe

Podemos ir mama quiero comer un gran alado -

Si esta bien espera iré por mis cosas-


	2. Chapter 2

_**No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes**_

**Una visita**

Hola buenos días princesa como dormiste – le pregunta raven mientras se sienta en el bordo de la cama de su hija y le acaricia la cara con cariño

Me duele el estomago mama- le contesta su hija mientras se agarraba su estomago por el dolor

Eso te pasa por comerte tres helados grandes –le dice su madre con una sonrisa mientras la alza en su brazos para llevarla al baño y dale algo de medicina para el dolor pero su hija solo arruga la nariz al tener que probar la medicina agria

Mama eso sabe muy feo - dice Rachel mientras arruga la cara por el sabor, pero su madre solo leda un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Raven se detiene por un momento y se queda parada mirando la habitación de su hija pero esa era la habitación de chico bestia por supuesto que tuvieron que pintarla y sacar algunas cosas pero la cama de dos pisos se mantuvo y algunos peluches que tuvieron que lavar. Pero lo que mas recordó fue su primer beso que con partieron en la habitación antes que los dos aceptaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Mama que tienes porque te detienes- le pregunta Rachel que le acaricia la cara de su madre con sus pequeñas manos verdes pálidas

Nada cariño es solo que recordé algo que nunca pienso olvidar- le responde su madre mientras la coloca en la tina para bañar a su hija

Que recordaste me puedes decir - colocando una sonrisa y haciendo burbujas de jabón con las manos

Eres igual que tu padre lo quieren saber todo-

Mama será que papa si estará para mi cumpleaños e estado pidiendo el deseo cuando apago las velas pero no pasa nada- le pre junta Rachel y alabes se le salen algunas lagrimas- será que papa no me quiere. Pero su madre se le escapa algunos sollozos – no carillo no vuelvas a decir esas cosas tu papa no, no sabe el te ama –le dice su madre que empieza a llorar y abrazar a su hija

* * *

><p>Una señora de una edad que quizás se encontraba en los treinta años. Se encuentra por el pasillo buscando una habitación de un paciente ella tenia una gran capa blanca que cubría el rostro pero se podía ver que era de piel clara y pelo violenta que salía por los bordos de la capucha. Ella se encontraba mirando por las ventanas de las habitaciones buscando a un joven de piel verde pero no podía ya. Llevaba varios minutos pero no lo encontraba.<p>

Disculpa tu no puedes estar aquí- le dice una enfermera que tenia un porta papeles en la manos y que se encontraba en revisión de algunos pacientes

O disculpa señorita es que estoy buscando a un paciente – le responde la mujer con suavidad pero se dad cuenta que otra enfermera la llama raven como su hija. La mujer solo sonríe, no había es cuchado ese nombre en bastante tiempo y esto la alegra que significaba que avía llegado ala ciudad correcta.

Raven pensé que era más bajita- dice la primera enfermera en susurro a su compañera

No soy raven carillo lo ciento pero estoy buscando a su esposo quizás tenga suerte y este en este lugar-

Espera tu quien eres y porque estas buscando a chico bestia o a Garfield logan señora – le pregunta la segunda enfermera con los brazos cruzados

Solo quiero saber como esta y quizás yo pueda hacer algo por el -

Tu quien eres en realidad y porque quieres verlo, a estado allí durante casi 3 años - le interroga la segunda enfermera que tenia un celular en la mano

Mejor llamare a su esposa esto no me justa - le susurra la mujer a su amiga que tenia la misma idea

Por favor no lo agás solo quiero míralo y saber como esta su estado - le dice la mujer de la capa mientras recitaba un hechizo en voz baja y a los pocos segundos una especie de polvo cristalino y brilloso que cae desde una de las luces del pasillo envolvió alas dos mujeres que deciden seguir con sus tares.

La mujer después de ver que las dos mujeres se marcha ella decide buscar en el piso inferior pues ya que no lo encontró en el piso en que las dos enfermeras la había des cubierto. Al llegar al piso in ferio ve que salen varias personas de un habitación y ella los pudo reconocer uno tenia una armadura azul que brillaba y un ojo rojo, La otra era una mujer alta con el pelo rojo y piel naranja y ella los reconoce. Ella al saber que aquella habitación que a estado buscando por bastante tiempo esta el, pero ella ve que la mujer de pelo rojo esta llorando en el hombro de su amigo.

Lo ciento todo de pende de el no sabemos mas que hacer -dice el ultimo hombre que sale de la habitación con un portapapeles en la mano y que tenia una túnica blanca

Podrá Garfield estar en el cumpleaños de su hija?

Podrá Rachel por fin tener a su padre el día de su cumpleaños?

Y quien es aquella mujer y porque lo esta buscando?


	3. Chapter 3

Mente o el subconsciente

un hombre se desplazaba por los pasillos ya llevaba allí mas de 1080 días mas o menos pues la cuenta la fue perdiendo tras ocurrir los días que se le con vertieron semanas y con el tiempo en meses. Los días si es que se podía decir pues siempre se mantuvo igual no anochecía ni amanecía se mantuvo el sol en solo en un punto en el atardecer, el solo salía para poder ver si podía ver alguna persona algún animal pero no pasaba nada era peor que una prisión pues allí abría gente con quien hablar pero donde él se encontraba era él solo, siempre hacia lo mismos recorrido de su habitación a la sala y de la sala a la terraza.

El estaba en una frustración pues no se podía convertirse en ningún animal apretando los puños tan fuertes que pudo con sus mismas uñas cortar las palmas de las manos que solo sangraban -quiero salir de aquí me estoy volviendo loco grita el pero ninguno escuchaba asta que el llego al. punto de parase en el borde de la torre y mirara asía abajo - quizás esta se una mejor opción ? se pre junta el mismo dando un fuerte suspiro da un paso al vacío pero el siente que alguien le toca el hombro el voltea de inmediato y se olvida lo que iba hacer pero el se queda estático al solo verlo allí parado la ultima ves que lo vio fue cuando ellos tres iban en aquella embarcación, que en aquel fatídico accidente don de ellos dos murieron y el vivió el sintió que todo el mundo se le vino enzima el se avía quedado solo pero conoció a patulla condena y después a sus 4 amigos y una de ellos era su esposa .

Que co..como pa.. papa eres tu-

Hola Garfield he estado vigilándote que es lo que tenias planea hacer a dime. Por lo que yo estaba a punto de presenciar no era algo que tu arias hijo pasaste por muchos retos y quieres terminar -le pre junta su padre a su hijo el camino asía su hijo y dándole un fuerte abraso.

pero dime llevo aquí 3 años encerrado que pasa a porque no hay nadie aquí mis amigos mi esposa donde están ellos papa porque yo no entiendo donde estoy a DIME DONDE ESTOY entonces a -arrodillado le grita chico bestia a su padre- me estoy volviendo loco se que estoy aquí en la torre pero no hay ninguno acaso es una broma de cyborg o es un castigo de raven por algo malo que ice no entiendo papa, ni siquiera e sentido el viento el frio o el calor solo pudo sentir que me estuvieran colocando agujas en todo el cuerpo

Hijo solo sé que tu estas vivo pero nace mas - le responde su padre mientras se arrodilla junto a su hijo - pero también se que alguien te está esperando con los brazos abiertos - colocándole las manos en los hombros de su hijo que se queda mirando.

papa dime como puedo salir de este lugar o sueño loco tu debes tener alguna idea a mide tu sabes cierto- le pregunta con una pequeña son risa en su rostro esperando a que su padre le de alguna respuesta pero el ve que su padre voltea la cara hacia un lado - lo ciento hijo no se pero lo que también se es que alguien no muy bueno vendrá no le creas nada delo que te diga pero también vendrá alguien más que te dirá que hacer solo ten paciencia - como si tuviera mucha le responde Garfield a su padre que solo le sonrió

Parándose y caminado y sentándose en unas de las cillas que avían allí y dando un fuerte suspiro - como esta mama

Ella está bien no te preocupes ella te manada saludos ella te ama –

Volteando a ver a su padre y le pregunta -y por qué no vino contigo

Solo uno podía venir uno, ella está bien no quiere perderse nada de alguien muy especial para nosotros como para ti alguien especial para todos nosotros a y también te mando a decir que escogiste a una buena mujer -le responde su padre que solo hiso sonrojar a su hijo

Si tuve mucha suerte que me aceptara como soy je aun cuando metí la pata en nuestra primera cita jajaj - le dice Garfield a su padre rascándose la cabeza muy avergonzado por lo que izo el en su cita

jajajaja aun aunque estábamos en el otro lado vimos lo que existes hijo tu madre está un poco apenada por lo que izo pero nosotros queríamos apoyarte en todo el camino de tu niñez pero el destino no fue bueno. Pero bueno como digo sonríe-le cada día que viene y no te amargues por nada y recuerda las cosas buenas y desechas las cosas malas y no tengas rencor por nadie- lo ciento hijo tengo que marcharme pero recuerda bien escoge alguno de los dos que vendrán y no le creas lo malo que el te diga a y cuando vuelvas con-siéntala dale un fuer abraso por nosotros y ellas te están esperando.

Si claro que lo are papa - grita el a su padre que se va elevando al cielo y se va desvaneciendo gradualmente cuando va subiendo el al despedirse de su padre decide ir a su habitación al adentrar al lugar que era oscuro con una gran variedad de libro el pasa los dedos por unos pocos libros -raven te extraño quisiera averiguar que es lo que está sucediendo pero no e podido encontrar alguna pista - decidiendo tomar una pequeña siesta en la enorme cama. Al quedar dormido en algunas ocasiones el podía escuchar una de vil voz que le decía (despierta, despierta, despierta) pero cuando el lo hacia el aparecía en el mismo lugar al abrir la ventana veía el mismo atardecer. El se sentaba en el bordo de la cama pues en algunas ocasiones podía sentir que unas manos pequeñas lo acariciaban y podía sentir que lo besaban pero era algo muy suave. Levantándose de la cama y Dando un suspiro decide ir ala sala pero el no podía creer lo que vio allí entre todo el mundo era el mismo que hiso sufrir a su equipo en barias ocasiones y que izo sufrir a su esposa. Era el, ese maldito bastardo que el mismo quiso picar con un cortauñas, el hombre con las manos en la espalda y firme como todo un militar se voltea a míralo

Es un placer verte de nuevo señor logan -


End file.
